Legolas - Vision Quest
by Del Ithildin
Summary: Having come out the other end of the war of the ring... A tired and pensive Legolas returns home, only to have to ride out shortly after to deal with another enemy. This is a snippet from the story I have written and is a portrayal of our favourite elven hero reliving a day in his past, in a way of his choosing with all the knowledge he has gained.


Legolas

What trickery is this! He pounded his fists on the wall but there was nothing but air and yet he could not go any further, he was in a dark place he sensed some light from behind him and a soothing voice called out to him, he recognised it Lady Galadriel. "Legolas calm your heart you are safe, I have to take you somewhere that you are not able to reach by foot, horse or boat" he interrupted her "Lady Galadriel why did you not send for me, I would have come to meet with you, my father and I feel betrayed by this underhandedness" , "hush Legolas it had to be this way, you three are in danger of losing yourselves, I have few powers since the destruction of the one ring, and what little I have alerted me to the impending fall of the woodland realm, the Valar have favoured you three and blessed you with a mighty gift for dated wrongs. It is not the time for the woodland realm to be lost and they have hope by granting this vial of magic to reward you of the sacrifices you have made, for duty and the servitude of others, your pain, Tauriels and your fathers are so piqued not even the Valar can look on anymore".

Legolas was not sure what to feel or think, how is everyone aware of his pain and sorrow? He felt embarrassed by this revelation. He looked down at his feet and answered "what will you have me do my lady", she looked to him and smiled, "it is I that can grant you something, I can take you to any moment in the last 100 years of your choosing, and you will be able to relive that day - make a different choice, live that choice for a day" he gaped at her, and began to search his mind frantically for a moment, he wished to change, there was only one and it was further back than 100 years, he decided he would go back to that day he and Tauriel had spared a full day practising for her captaincy test. "Legolas, go now and I hope you find what you need to find".

He woke up in his room, was this real? He could barely believe it, looked out to his window, the darkness was still in the forest, there was no time to waste. He quickly got dressed, went to the kitchen grabbed a handful of fruit running to the sparing field, jumping past advisors, sliding down bannisters as he had done in his elfling years.

She was already there... shooting arrows and looking a bit anxious he smiled and he fell in love with her all over again, this Tauriel untainted from future events, he didn't see any of that loss and pain in her eyes, she was radiant, alive and breathtaking. "Your Highness" she smiled, he nearly fell back with emotion he felt, he went to her, "we will be sparing in the kings private gardens", she looked at him with curiosity, "Why, you ask? You need a change of scenery and frankly, so do I".

She was still not comprehending she gathered her things and though her hands were full she caught the apple he threw at her, he chuckled, "always be prepared, anything could come at you from any angle" he hadn't felt this happy in age "Your in an awfully good mood Legolas, did the Elleth you met last night have anything to do with this? You have been nothing but sullen and closed off since the King started presenting elleth to you, did this one hit the mark?" her eyes smiling at him "What Elleth, there is no elleth, I am looking forward to training with you today and take a break from all that court nonsense" he turned to her and gave a smile, he felt that smile touch his heart so elated and high to see her before all that would take place, he was exploding with happiness, being with her one more time like this, he doubted he would ever want to leave this moment in time.

He wondered whether he should say what he felt, there could be no regrets today, but he held back she needed to train, there would be time later.  
The garden was beautiful and filled with wildlife, butterflies darting in around the flowers and on the stones near the waterfall, it was one of few places in the realm that held this splendour, it was not overlooked by any of the palace and he asked the guard at the gate for them not to be disturbed without giving a signal lest daggers fly astray.

Today would be sparing only as she practised daggers and arrows enough on her own, they stood near the waterfall hearing the water crashing down and the wind blowing gently, he could see the determination in her eyes, she attacked and they began with moderate blows, his skills that he had gained from battles he had not yet fought in this time began to come forth he always remembered her being a challenging opponent but now his skills far surpassed hers, she was struggling to keep up he pulled her into him in a choke hold she couldn't free herself, he took in her scent, she smelt of home, wherever she is was home. He lost his concentration and got an elbow to the gut, he doubled over "sorry Legolas" she exclaimed he held his hand up as to not worry, "I was distracted for a mere moment" he wheezed "You have been holding back on me Legolas, I have never seen some of these formations, those blocking attacks they are clever" he nodded catching his breath, "they are new to me too, I thought it would give you an edge for your test" she smiled at him and offered her hand to get him up.

They went again and he would not lose concentration, they battled for most of the morning the sun was high above them, he cornered her to the edge of the waterfall and then with one blow which she avoided she was in the water, he looked down to see where she had gone he felt her hand on his foot and she had pulled him in, it was refreshing and they laughed, splashing each other in the water, it was an innovative move he thought, she was always a quick study.

They were both exhausted and after resting in the cool waters he swam to behind the waterfall, he held his hand out to her and pulled her towards him and the sat underneath the waterfall, completely secluded, and alone. Now was the time, he knew in his heart, after all that was yet to come in the not so distant future, this was it...  
He turned to her, she was ringing out the water from her hair, she caught his gaze, "what are you looking at" she laughed, "You Tauriel, your beautiful…," he paused mesmerized by her, a sight to behold, he felt a nervousness in his chest, but he knew there could be no regrets that day "there could never be another elleth to claim my heart, as it had been taken from me 500 years ago without cause or reason, it simply departed from me and wherever it is it must be happy as it has not returned and I now know it will never come back, I have not been at peace or felt whole since" he looked into her eyes, she was processing this revelation, not knowing what to say "Tauriel my feelings for you, are of more than friendship... and for as long as I can remember I have thought of nothing else, but this…." He lightly put his hand on her cheek and leaned in to kiss her, she didn't pull away, their lips met and it was truly magnificent no words could describe the sensation - something had exploded in his heart, electrifying his entire being, her lips soft and luscious. He did not want to release her from this kiss, he felt it may be the only one he would ever receive from her.

Reluctantly he pulled apart from her slightly, remaining close enough to feel her breath on his face and look into her innocent and bewildered eyes, he was searching for anything, that would confirm she felt the same, he pushed his anxiety aside, still revelling in the moment of the only kiss he has ever given with all his heart. She began to speak with sadness written all over her face "Legolas, I am saddened that the loss of your heart has caused you unrest, I have come to terms long ago that we cannot be together, your fathe….." he cut her short "I will find a way Tauriel if your heart but returns a slither of the love I feel for you" she broke their gaze and was looking into the waterfall the water rushing down, his emotions felt the same whirling into the abyss, he then said solemnly, "I will fight for you Tauriel, I have tried to live the way my father wishes, without you by my side, in this way, and I feel I cannot. I will be cursed to spend a life alone in middle earth, I cannot control these feelings for you, nor do I wish to" he added "If you do not feel the same way Tauriel I understand, and I hope after some time we can return to being as we were…."

She turned to him as he spoke and put her finger on his lips and then placed another kiss on them, there was fervour in them, he returned the passion, she then said something that warmed his heart "I would never leave you to wonder middle earth alone" his thoughts briefly drifted to the time of the fellowship but he would not allow any thought to take away this moment, he wanted to be fully present in this moment with her, this was truly the happiest day of his existence, I could think of nothing that could eclipse this moment, they continued to kiss hungrily, sweetly, longingly until the light begin to fade, an impending sunset – hearing the signal from the guard at the gate and pausing to look wide-eyed at each other, they swam out to their weapons were laid on the ground.

The King came through, he eyed as suspiciously "Did training go well, Tauriel are you ready?" Tauriel nodded, "Legolas imparted some useful new techniques, I look forward to proving myself at the test" she bowed Thranduil raised an eyebrow at Legolas. "You are both expected this evening at dinner, we have much to discuss". "My Lord" Legolas added, "could we make the dinner later today, I need to rest from the days sparing and ready myself" he lowered his head "Very well, I expect to see you both by the time the moon reaches the southwest corner" He turned and left , He turned to her "Tauriel ready yourself quickly and meet me at our tree at dusk? " he whispered. She nodded giving a smile.

They both ran to their quarters and quickly readied he himself, he opened the draws where some of his mother's possessions lay, he tried not to let pain touch this, the most perfect day of his existence, even though it wasn't his reality, no one could take this day away it was real to him. He put his two forefingers to his lips and placed a kiss and touched the box of his mother's ring. He thought better of giving it to Tauriel that night even if he would not get another a chance he closed the draw and snuck out to their tree, dusk had fallen, he had few moments left with her in this a different reality, he heard her come up, she looked stunning as always - he cupped her cheek and went in for a kiss, he felt her return her kiss and smile, he broke away, he looked at those eyes, he almost choked as he knew when he returned to his time that innocence and sweetness would no longer be there, he whispered softly "I should have kissed you sooner, who knows where we could be right now, how I wasted so much time not listening to my heart" he sighed.

"Legolas I do not know what has gotten into you, but I have not seen this happy since our elfling days and lastly, at the feast of starlight when we danced without a care in the world, do you remember? We were here in this tree, you called me beautiful that night too" she beamed and looked into his eyes he could feel her love wash over him with an intensity that made him close his eyes, his breath hitched, she remembered that night all these years thinking she had thought nothing of it. He took her in an embrace and he held her tightly, he never wanted to let her go, she turned her head up to look at him, "Legolas what is wrong, I am surprised by all this, pleasantly surprised but completely unexpected there is such a sense of urgency..." he barely noticed he was so overwhelmed with emotion he felt like he could explode.  
"My beloved, I have waited for this moment for so long, longer than you will ever know, that night was the exact moment my heart left me" he kissed her head and then her forehead, each cheek, her hands in turn, her chin and finally her lips. When the broke away from the kiss, they watched the stars appear slowly above them. He held her close to him with his arms around her waist with her leaning her body on him, he was savouring each intake of breath to never forget, her smell, her touch and the feel of her body next to his, she looked to him "Legolas, we need to go if we do not leave now we will be late, as much as I enjoy your warm embrace" she smiled a mischievous smile, he smiled so much that day his face was in pain. They kissed one last time, and descended, moving along separate paths to dinner, trying to catch glimpses of each other through the lanterns hanging from the trees.

He arrived at the dinner, before her, and took his seat next to his father, he put on his mask, void of emotion as to not give away anything to his father, Tauriel followed and sat further down, he was grateful for this as it was likely his father would be able to sense some difference in her, she was not adept at having to hide her emotions, yet.  
The dinner went as he remembered, his father spoke of the darkness of the forest growing and that they needed to double the guard and patrol more regularly, he then announced. "Legolas would you care to impart on us these new fighting techniques you showed Tauriel earlier today" he replied quickly, "My Lord, there are the same techniques just modified slightly, there is nothing new" he pushed Legolas further "Would you care to demonstrate, I am sure the realm could benefit from any new stances" he said with a hint of mockery, Legolas understood now, he was offended that he opted for some other styles, instead of the ones he had taught, but that was not the case "I am sure once the test is over next week all will be shared and revealed for the benefit of the realm, my Lord I am happy to offer a private demonstration to you at your convenience" his father was taken aback at his diplomacy, neither slighting the King or giving anything that would compromise Tauriels test, he was impressed and he conceded. "Very well, Legolas, after dinner meet me in practise halls, I am curious to see these new stances".

After the dinner he changed into his guard uniform, he went to the practice ring and the King stood there he signalled for the Guard to close the door, he remembered being here many times with his father, training tirelessly, he never remembered once having beaten his father. He smiled as he laced up his boots making sure the King didn't see, surely the Valor would grant him this, he would not hold back.

The started slow, and almost rehearsed, though very quickly they were sparing like it was a real battle, he ducked, jumped and swerved, Thranduil missing his mark every time. He was now on the attack, and did not go for the obvious well-rehearsed blows, he attacked whilst blocking the incoming blow, his father pulled back and smiled, the first he has seen in many years. "Swords" Legolas took his two short blades from his back, he now could not contain his smile they struck blows at lightning speed, every advance blocked and every step calculated, he had fought his father countless times and where he often failed was concentration, his focus was deadly today, they fought and blocked tirelessly when his father shouted, "Legolas, stop holding back, show me what you have got" With that Legolas took a step back rolled his shoulders and they began to circle, he was going to beat his father with a defensive move, his father went on the attack and he crossed his short swords blocking the blow he turned underneath the block broke the block and used one sword held to his father's throat. The stared at each other for a moment, he stepped back and bowed and began to clap, "Well done Legolas, very innovative, where did you learn that?" "My lord it is all the same stances just peppered with some moves that are not expected, you have to adapt your swing" Thranduil did not hide his surprise "My son you have grown wise on me", he placed his hand on his shoulder and smiled a genuine smile, he had rarely received since his elfling years, his father like this, breaming with pride", he allowed himself to smile "Thank you Ada" it felt liberating to say Ada once more, and he lowered his head slightly.

"Your diplomacy skills have also not gone unnoticed, I feel you will be ready to take the throne sooner than I expect" no,no, no this was not his intention "My lord, I do not seek your throne, I do not feel I am ready, this realm will need you for some time to come, I truly am not ready father" he said to invoke any compassion he may have. "Legolas it is your destiny, why would you refuse your birthright?" he questioned him "I do not refuse my birthright, the days grow darker, the Kingdom needs a mature King, do you not agree father? Your subjects demand the best, and you are the best King, I am a bit "green", to take on such feat in these dark times" his father again, taken aback and truly in stunned at his way with words, it all seems to have come on so quickly. "You are right, Legolas, if I were a subject of the realm I would prefer an experienced King.  
You are dismissed Legolas, it is nearly dawn we have spent all night sparing, you had a long day of sparing first with Tauriel and then with me your stamina and strength is commendable. But do tell, how does Tauriel fair? Do you think she stand a chance?" he knew what his father wanted to her but he would not fall so easily into his trap "She works hard and as you are aware very gifted, she has an advantage being light and quick on her feet, being an elleth, I have no doubt she will make a fine captain, whether it is this time that is for the test to decide." Thranduil nodded, he turned to leave, he maybe had a few moments till dawn, he thought he would go to his tree one last time, before being taken back to his time.

When he got there he noticed the red hair blowing in the wind through the greens of the trees and the very weak morning light. "Tauriel, did you wait here all night?" She looked to him, "yes I was wanting to see how it went with your father, hope he went easy on you?" he would not divulge having bested his father "yes, it went as usual but its taking longer to be beaten, so that is some improvement?" he offered her slowly losing himself in the serenity and peace in her eyes, he embraced her again and kissed her on her head as he held her, he knew time was trickling away he cupped her face and looked at her, she slowly closed her eyes and there was a bright flash and she was gone and he was back in the darkness. He was sad, that it had ended, but it was the best day of his long life and he could not help but smile.

Lady Galadriel appeared, "I can see you are satisfied Legolas, your fea is beaming, I can feel it from Lothlorien" he smiled shyly, "you now have to view the consequences of changing that one day" he pondered, and answered "I wish to return there is nothing more I could wish for, thank the Valar for this gift" She smiled "Legolas the point of this gift was to give you an understanding why things are as they are, you have to witness the consequences, I would have wanted to spare you but it is a condition of the gift".

He nodded, a pool appeared in front of him. He recognised the King's private garden, he saw a young ellon, with blond hair and green eyes playing with a young elleth with the beautiful red hair, his heart broke again, it was, his and Tauriels…., his son and a daughter playing in the private gardens, he murmured to himself "it cannot be", he reached to the image to see if he could touch them, the image drifted to Tauriel watching on, she was wiping tears from her eyes, she looked up to the King, my father who was motioning to her that it was time to sail and leave for the grey havens. The image faded, "I do not understand, where am I?" he knew the answer, but refused to believe it. "You did not return from the fellowship Legolas, as Tauriel did not continue on her path to save the dwarves with you, you both played vital roles that changed the fortunes of many, neither did she lead the Dunedain, killing hordes of enemies on route to Helms Deep. Ultimately the numbers you faced were too many, and you fell defending Aragorn at Helms Deep" she said sadly, he swallowed hard with that revelation, wanted to choke on the words, but managed "I understand" he whispered. "Please keep in your heart the day you have relieved with so much joy, you will need for what is to come next" He nodded fighting his tears, at the image of their children. The life and love that would never be…


End file.
